zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ikana
Hmm how long do you think ikana was a land of the dead? they blame it on the "Masked one" but no one in clock town makes reference to it really suggesting its been a land of the dead for quite a while. Oni Dark Link 17:05, 17 April 2009 (UTC) (o and for a cannoical reference to ikana look at the picture of the map on the page) While we're at it, we might as well go about renaming the "region of Ikana" to "Stone Tower", which it is explicitly referred to on the map, and elsewhere. Ikana seems more like a name for the valley area than the region itself. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC) True Ikana is referred to as Stone Tower by both the guard and on the map but it is also referred to as a Kingdom and a Land by characters in the canyon. That and the fact that the Graveyard located outside the valley is also referred to as Ikana seems to imply that that land around the canyon is also part of Ikana. Oni Link 16:15, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Not really. Remember that the graveyard is, by what we know, specifically used for Ikana soldiers. It doesn't necessarily mean that it is a part of the Ikana kingdom, it could have just been named thus, in later times, due to the prevalence of people of Ikana descent buried there. And note that the road is called the "Road to Ikana". And where does this road lead? Ikana Canyon. Of course, you could argue that the road "ends" where Link cannot proceed further without the mask and Hookshot, but why would they make their kingdom easily accessible by outsiders, anyway? There's also the matter that the region was once populated by both the Garo and Ikana(nites?). Regardless, the map name and references to Stone Tower as a name for the whole area seems to override anything else stated in the game. --AuronKaizer ' 16:25, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, first of all, the Road to Ikana leads both to the Canyon and Graveyard, so the Graveyard could potentially be in be Ikana, we don't really know. There is no reason to believe the region was ever "populated" by Garo; they are invaders from an enemy nation. The fact that they are there does not make the region any less called Ikana, and certainly doesn't make it called Stone Tower. Ikana definitely encompasses everything in the east other than the road (or part of it), maybe the Graveyard, and maybe Stone Tower. The guard who calls the region Stone Tower says "blah blah the canyon at Stone Tower blah blah". The canyon in question is also considered part of Ikana though (it's called Ikana Canyon). Tingle's map of the region being called "Stone Tower" is the other thing pointing to that being the region's name. That one is weirder. To fully understand that one you'd need to look up what areas you gain a map for after buying the "Stone Tower" map (the road from Termina Field may count as part of Termina Field, etc.). I don't think the two Stone Tower references can completely negate the numerous references to Ikana being a region. :I think this was discussed on the Ikana or Stone Tower page already. I just thiought of another point towards Ikana being a region too. I'm pretty sure it says somewhere that the Garo appear in Ikana yet you encounter the Garo Master in Stone Tower. Then again you also encounter one one the moon so it's probably not that important. Anyway back to the real topic Woodfall doesn't really need anymore discussion I say we should go ahead with it. Oni Link 19:15, February 1, 2011 (UTC) The three other temples seem to be named after the region in which they're found; if this was intended to apply to the name of Stone Tower Temple as well (and this seems likely), then that is the region's name. To elaborate on another earlier point, the name of the Road to Ikana seems to imply you're not entirely within the bounds Ikana just yet, even though (as with the other areas situated near the Termina Field boundary) it's technically considered to be within whatever the region's name is. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 19:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Stone Tower and Stone Tower Temple are two different places. Stone Tower Temple is located in Stone Tower, thus keeping with the theme of being named after the area it's in. Ikana Valley and Stone Tower are also two different places, they're just adjacent to eachother. To put it simply: Ikana Valley -> (Stone Tower -> Stone Tower Temple), Southern Swamp -> (Woodfall -> Woodfall Temple).